


My Entries for the 2018 Voltron Games

by MariaAshby64



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Allura in passing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Battle, Cannon Verse, Dragons, Family, Fantasy, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, Rebels, The 2018 Voltron Games, War, mentions of Shiro, my entries, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAshby64/pseuds/MariaAshby64
Summary: A collection of short stories that I entered for the 2018 Voltron Games. Go Team Green Lion!I mostly left these as I had submitted them, but it did edit some of the grammar and punctuation to make it easier to read.





	1. We'll Find Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 3: Relationships  
> Prompt: Write a fic where your otp/brotp fights.

“Hey Keith buddy” Hunk said glancing up from mixing his latest cooking batch. Bowls and ingredients were strewn across the counter.

Lance looked up from where he was sitting next to Pidge as the red paladin trudged through the doorway. His armour still scratched and beaten. Keith didn’t say anything instead only giving a short nod in reply.

“Any luck” Lance asked, twisting in his set so he could turn to face him.

“What do you think?” Keith muttered as grabbed a bowl from a cupboard and started serving himself some of the castle’s food goo. He leant warily against the counter eating quickly.

Hunk flicked his eyes in their direction. Lance and Pidge exchanged a worried look.

“Um Keith,” Lance began hesitantly, “Maybe you should get some rest.”

Keith stopped eating. He swallowed.

“I can’t.”

“Keith-”

“I’m going to look for him, Lance. And I’m not going to stop looking until I find him.” He went back to wolfing down his food. For a long moment, no one spoke. A vocal silence began to stretch across the room. Lance rubbed his weary eyes with the back of his hand.

“Uh Keith if you wait a bit maybe you can take some of these muffins out with you.” Hunk suggested and he pulled out a sieve for the flour.

“I’m fine.” Keith said and placed his empty bowl on the counter. Lance stood up as he turned to go.

“It’s already been three days Keith.” He stated.

Keith paused at the door.

“You need to sleep. You can’t keep going like this. At this rate you’ll get yourself lost and then we’ll have to look for _you_ and Shiro.” Lance stepped forward.

“Lance.” Pidge warned from behind him.

“That’s sounds real great,” Keith growled turning to face him, “coming from someone who’s just lounging around in the castle while Shiro could be out there somewhere, _dying_.”

“Cause we’re taking a break Keith.” Lance retorted. “And in case you haven’t noticed the Galra Empire hasn’t exactly gone away just because Zarkon isn’t around anymore.”

Keith bristled

“Oh sure that’s why you’re all sitting around here doing baking of all things.”

“It’s stress baking,” Hunk mumbled, more to himself than anyone in the room. “I bake when I’m upset.”

“Look,” Lance reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. “Shiro wouldn’t want you to burn yourself out just for him.”

“What the _hell_ would you know about Shiro!?” Keith shoved his arm away.

“Guys please…” Pidge tried to interject.

“He was- is my family Lance. My _only_ family. He never gave up on me, and I’m not going to give up on him. Not know, not ever.”

“Only family?” Lance spluttered, “Keith you have _us_. We all want to find Shiro too but we can’t overwork ourselves, it’ll only make things worse. You need to rest. Get some sleep and-“

“I can’t sleep! Don’t you understand?” He paused, narrowing his eyes. “I suppose you wouldn’t. Your family tucked away safe on earth.

“Keith.” Lance warned.

 “I bet you don’t have any care in the world. Not having to worry about the people who cared-”

Lances first connected with Keith’s jaw before he could even think. Pain shot up his arm as he felt his knuckles crack.

“Stop it!” Pidge cried.

Keith stumbled and fell against the doorframe. He steadied himself, staring incredulously at Lance who still had his fist raised.

“Don’t you dare say that to me.” Lance growled. “Don’t you dare say that I don’t think of them every day. That I don’t want to take Blue and fly home to see them. Their smiles. Their faces. Every day!”

“Uh guys maybe we shouldn’t be punching each other…” Hunk cowered from the corner.

Keith was still staring at him. Then his violet eyes clouded over with rage. He let out a brutal yell as he tackled Lance. They fell to the floor. Lance took a blow to nose as he struggled to throw him off. He kicked hard, unbalancing Keith enough for him to scramble out from underneath. But as he turned to face him he felt something connect with his stomach, winding him. He lashed out striking Keith across the face, leaving a mark. Keith raised his arm to retaliate but Pidge grabbed it stopping the blown.

“Keith you’re not the only one with missing family.” She pleaded “Remember what you said to me when I tried to leave?”

Keith shrugged her off and backhanded her. She fell against the counter her glasses slipping from her face. They landed with a crack on the ground, one of the lenses clearly fractured.

Keith blinked and opened his mouth to apologise but was cut off when Pidge launched herself at him. Keith grabbed a flailing limb but lost control as her weight came down on him. Lance was about to get up when Keith’s leg jarred him below the ribs, winding him _again_. He struggled for breath as he feebly tried to stop Pidge from gouging Keith’s eyes out.

“Guys can we like, not fight here…” Hunk hung back behind the counter watching fearfully.

Keith finally managed to shove off Pidge. He then fisted Lance’s shirt in his grip and he hoisted him upright. He thrust Lance against the counter. Something clanged painfully against his elbow sending his nerves right his arm into shock. There was a sudden crash of several things clattering to the ground.  

“My muffins!” Hunk cried. “Oh this is not on. I’m stopping this.”

He grabbed the food goo hose and proceeded to turn it on them like they were ferral cats. Lance got hit right in his face. The sludge going right up his, probably already broken, nose. Keith also shied away from the blast, tripping over Pidge as he did so.

“Stop that.” Lance spat as he grabbed the nearest thing, a packet of flour, and hurled it at Hunk. Flour sprayed through the air as it spun towards him. It missed exploding against the wall in a dusty cloud. Keith made to dash towards him while he was distracted but Pidge had grabbed his legs. He decided to grab the sugar and throw it instead. Hunk shot at the projectile with the goo causing, now very sweetened sludge to splatter the counter top.

Lance ducked behind the bench and the goo barely missed his hair. Then he straightened and grabbed a packet of alien eggs to use as ammo. He lobbed them in Keith’s direction only to hit Pidge on the back of the head.  

“Lance you traitor.” She turned, blue yoke flicking out of her hair as she did so. She released Keith’s ankles and launched herself at Lance. He yelped and tossed two more eggs, missing both times. Pidge snatched the bottle of milk off the bench top (courtesy of the resident cow) and splashed the contents in his face. As he raised his arms to protect himself he dropped the eggs. Pidge caught the carton in a gooey blue mess as she scuttled passed.

Keith meanwhile had been trying to gain on Hunk while protecting his head from the oncoming goo blast with a frying pan. Which left him wide open for Pidge’s egg assault. She scrambled on top of the bench and whaled on him from above. Keith was caught out as he got splatted with the onslaught. Hunk turned and blasted Pidge and she leapt off the counter for cover.

Seeing his chance Lance scrambled over to Hunk’s side reaching for the goo gun. They graphed for a bit before Lance wrenched it free and fired it at Keith who what still being nailed by Pidge. He yelped and turned to face Lance raising the frying pan and charging towards him. As such close range the stream of the goo gun ricochet off the pan and stared splattering Lance back. Lance coughed and in that moment Keith lowered the pan and smoothly disarmed him. Well he probably would have smoothly disarmed him if he hadn’t slipped on the increasing mess on the floor.

He grabbed Lance’s arm dragging them down together. Lance fell forward. His jaw connected with something hard, probably Keith’s knee. He bit his tongue painfully. He tried to sit up but slipped banging his elbow against the floor. Keith just lay there on his back panting heavily.

Lance looked up and saw that Pidge and Hunk had also stopped fighting. Half of Hunk’s face was covered in flour, the power standing out starkly against his black hair. Pidge had blue stains all down the front of her shirt accompanied by a large amount of goo in her hair. He glanced over at Keith as he groaned and pushed himself to a sitting position. He was doused in green sludge from head to toe. Stains of blue from Pidge’s attack still stuck to his hair.

It hadn’t even been five minutes and the whole room had been reduced to a cooking warzone.

Lance felt something rise inside him. And when it came to the surface it bubbled out as a laugh. Slow and broken at first, then increasing in intensity. Keith looked down at him, concern upon his face, but Lance just kept laughing. Open, raw, heaving from the bottom of his lungs. Hunk cracked a smile, Pidge began to giggle and soon they were cracking up.

And there among the mess of the kitchen they laughed like only broken people could. Pidge howled as futilely tried to rub a handful of goo into Hunk’s hair. She couldn’t even reach and ended up smearing it down his arm she was shaking so badly. That just made them crack up even more. Lance felt tears in his eyes as he tried to suck in a breath. He only succeeded in giving himself hiccups.

“Aw man.” Lance gasped pushing himself up. He glance over to see that Keith was the only one not laughing.  

“I haven’t gotten into a food fight that bad since my great grandfather’s post mortem.” Hunk sighed wiping the tears from his eyes. He only succeeded in getting in getting flour in them instead.

“You did _not_.” Pidge spluttered.

“Did too. Lance can back me up, I already told him about it.”

“He didn’t.” Pidge turned to Lance.

“I wouldn’t peg my best friend as a liar.” Lance replied. “Besides, he smelt like seafood for days.”

“I guess we were all just high strung on emotion.” Hunk reminisced.

“Well I don’t think I could have been the worst thing to happen.”

They all turned to Keith, who had spoken. He avoided their gaze shifting against the wall.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“Don’t be.” Lance replied, “I think we’re all a little high strung on emotion today. I shouldn’t have punched you.”

“No I mean what I said about your family. It was out of line. I guess we all have family we’ve cared about and lost.” He glanced over to Pidge and Hunk. Hunk was beginning to cry in earnest.

 “Hey,” Lance perked up, “How about you meet them. When this is all over. I’ll introduce you to my family and they can meet my long time proclaimed rival.”

Keith turned back to him. Surprised.

“That… would be nice.”

Lanced beamed.

“And we’ll make sure you bring Shiro with you.”

Keith blinked. Lance reached out to put a hand on his sludged shoulder.

“We’ll find him Keith.”

Keith paused then broke into a smile. Small and pained with tired eyes. But it was the first time Keith had smiled in days. And Lance thought that counted for something.

 

“What on Altea happened in here?” Allura exclaimed from the doorway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write. Food fights are always fun.
> 
> Also please note, I'm not a shipper but I guess this is pretty open to interpretation. So take what you want from it and keep nice in the comments.


	2. A Friend In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 3: Relationships  
> Prompt: Write a fic where one part of your otp/brotp comforts the other.

“Hey, Earth to Lance.” Hunk said rapping his knuckles on his friend’s head. “I’m sure your imaginary wedding with Allura is going great but I really need you to focus on helping me with this capacitor.”

“Huh? Oh yeah sorry.” Lance jerked his head up and turned to face Hunk’s project. Hunk went back to rewiring the capacitor.

“Spanner.” Hunk called and Lance handed it to him.

“I said spanner.”

“That is the spanner.” Lance argued.

“No this is the wrench.” Hunk replied. He reached over to the tool box and pulled out another instrument.

“This is the spanner” He said waving it in front of Lance’s face.

Lance frowned.

“It’s identical.” He muttered.

Hunk sighed then went back to working.

“Torque wrench.”

“I thought I just gave you the wrench?” Lance questioned.

“That’s a monkey wrench.” Hunk explained. I need a Torque wrench so I can-“

“You know what, I don’t think you need me here. I’m just slowing this down.” Lance stood. “I think I’ll do some training while you finish this.”

“Lance-“ Hunk began to apologise but his friend had already left the room.

Hunk chewed his lip for a moment then continued his work, grumbling to himself as he did so. He grabbed the torque wrench and loosened a couple bolts from the capacitor. He worked hard. By the end of it his hands were covered in oil and his neck hurt from having it craned the whole time. Once the last bolt was in place he screwed it tight. He sat back and glanced around the empty room.

Right. Lance was training.

He stretched as he stood up and placed the capacitor on the nearby shelf. He went out to find Lance.

The long hallways of the castle used to scare Hunk nut now he was more or less comfortable with exploring the vast corridors. The place had grown on him.

As he approached the training room he could hear the clash of bayard against sentry. But when he entered the room, Keith was there instead. He was versing a training sentry armed with a long bow staff. The robot swung at him with the weapon but Keith ducked and rolled, dropping beneath its outstretched arm and inside its guard. He lashed out with the blade striking the sentry in the side. It crumpled to the floor, sparking. A hole opened up in the floor and the sentry dropped through.

“Wow remind me not to get on your bad side.” Hunk called out as he walked into the room.

Keith looked up from where he stood panting. He nodded a greeting to Hunk as he made his way over to the edge of the training field.

“You come here to train?” Keith asked, taking a long drink of water. He picked up a towel and wiped the sweat from his neck.

“Actually I was looking for Lance, do you know where he went?”

Keith frowned.

“No I haven’t seen him.” He replied.

“Are you sure?” It was Hunk’s turn to frown. “He said he was going to train.”

Keith shook his head. “I’m sorry I haven’t seen him” He thought for a moment. “Though knowing Lance he probably saw me here and made a U-turn. You know how he is.”

“Mmm,” Hunk thought doubtfully. “I hope you’re right.” He turned to leave.

“Hey Hunk!” Keith called as he approached the doorway. Hunk paused. “Do you need help finding him?”

Hunk shook his head.

“Nah I’m sure I can manage.”

As it so happened Hunk probably would have appreciated some help. Lance wasn’t in his room, the kitchen or the lounge. He even checked the Blue lion hanger. But his mate was nowhere to be seen.

“Aw man what am I going to do now?” Hunk wondered aloud as he passed down another hallway. He heard a squeak behind him. Turning around he saw the mice scamper past down another hall.

“Hey little guys wait up!” Hunk jogged to catch up with them. They stopped and looked as him, their noses twitching curiously.

“I need some help finding Lance.” He felt a bit silly for asking an actual animals to help him but it was the only thing he hadn’t tried.

For a moment the mice looked at each other, then scampered off down the hallway. They paused at the corner looking back at him.

“Oh so you want me to follow?” Hunk quickly walked after them.

He followed them down a number of twisting paths. Each turn getting him a little more lost. Who knew that the castle was so big? Eventually they ran into an open room where the walls had been replaced with vast windows, shining with stars as the Castle passed them.

And there leaning on a banister gazing at the swirling galaxies stood Lance. He had his back to him, lost in thought.

“Hey Lance, buddy. I’ve been looking for you.”

Lance visibly jumped and turned to face him.

“I’m not crying!” He called desperately rubbing his eyes.

“Uh, I never said you were.” Hunk strode over to his side. For a moment neither said anything and they just gazed at the space dust.

“Are you doing alright mate?” Hunk finally asked. “If this is about the torque wrench, I can totally understand, it took me the better of three years to figure out he difference-“

“No it’s not about the stupid wrench.” Lance muttered. He lent low against the banister almost burying his face in his arms.

“No?” Hunk paused.

“Trust me it takes more than a torque wrench to get me upset.”

He didn’t say anything else though. And Hunk didn’t know what to say. After the silence stretched out for several minutes Hunk prepared to leave. He turned away from the starry night and was about to walk out when-

“I get homesick.”

Hunk turned. Lance was still staring out the window. Hunk hesitated then walked back over to his friend.

“I do too.” Hunk replied. “I think we all do.”

“I know,” Lance mumbled “But I think of them every day. My family. I want to go home to see them but I know I can’t. Not with Zarkon taking over the galaxy. Not with me needed in Voltron. Not with…”

The tears began to run again. Falling like melt water.

“I miss them Hunk.” His voice broke. “I really do.”

Hunk immediately placed an arm around him. Trying to give whatever comfort actions could provide.

And Lance cried, in earnest, big ugly sobs.

“I know, I know.” Was all that Hunk said. He didn’t hush him, or tell him to stop. But instead let the tears flow. Rubbing Lance’s back as he openly wept before him.

He stood next to Lance through it all. Because Lance needed him.

 And Hunk would be there for Lance.

Because that’s what friends do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more of these two's friendship.  
> Ultimately a bit rushed in my opinion, I just got it submitted in time.


	3. Little Scorpio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 4: Alternate universes  
> Prompt: Someone finds an animal and has to convince the others to keep it.  
> Universe: Modern AU

“Do you think Hunk’s been acting weird?” Lance asked Matt as they took a break during their morning run.

Matt glanced at him questioningly. His face was red, sweat running off his brow.

“How so?” Matt leaned against the wooden railing overlooking the lake.

“I mean like how he’s always hanging out shut in his room the whole time now.” Lance explained.

He walked over and joined Matt. Staring the almost perfect reflection on the water. It shone in the early summer sun like a crystal mirror. It scattered gold hues into the air.

Matt thought for a moment.

“I suppose I have been seeing less of him lately.”

“And he’s always leaving the house after us and getting back early. He never stays out long.” Lance continued.

“I thought that was because his uni lecture started later?”

“So did I.” Lance admitted. “But he would at least get up in the morning. When was the last time he ever made us breakfast?”

 “Well…” Matt gazed down at the water. “He hasn’t really been up to much of that since, you know, Keith.”

A pair of ducks skidded across the water, scattering the reflection of the light. The hues dance across their faces. Lance felt his legs cramping up from standing still too long.

“We should get going.” Lance didn’t say anything else as he turned and started jogging down the track. After a few meters he heard Matt fall in behind him.

 

 

The last hundred meters of their run always ended in a sprint. Their feet pounded on the sidewalk as the two boys raced each other down the street to their flat. Lance may have had the longer stride but Matt had power. Twenty meters from the driveway he pulled ahead of Lance crossing over the threshold a good stride ahead of him.

Lance groaned pulling up to slow beside him.

“Not again.” Lance gasped. Matt gave a breathless chuckle.

“Too bad slowpoke. I’m going to enjoy using up all the hot water.” He dodged as Lance went to punch his arm.

“Don’t you dare!” Lance called as Matt disappeared inside the flat.

The building was part of a shared drive with five other flats. It was a small, four bedroomed, house with three residents. The rent was reasonable to manage, though recently they were all finding it a bit harder to provide funds for their monthly payment.

When Lance stepped through the doorway his sneakers thudded on the bare wooden floor. He took them off in the hallway and headed to his room. He had lucked out on the room lottery and gotten the room closest to the roadside. He chucked his shoes inside and passed Matt who was already heading to the shower.

Lance made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. He pulled half a box of cereal off the shelf and rinsed off his bowl from yesterday. He poured cereal into the bowl while he hummed. The cornflakes crunched softly.

He opened the fridge and reached for the bottle of milk while trying not to breathe in Matt’s 2 week old take out. The moment he picked it up he felt something was wrong. It was lighter than when he last left it. Shutting the fridge he inspected the contents of the bottle.

“Mother f-” Lance swore as he slammed the near empty bottle of milk on the bench.

“Matt did you drink my milk!” Lance stormed down the corridor and banged on the door.

“What?” Matt called over the running water.

“My milk, in the fridge, you know the one with the blue top that has the tag “Lance’s milk. Do not touch.” on it?” Lance growled. “Did you drink it?”

“Lance you know I hate trim milk. Blame Hunk.” Matt called back.

Lance sighed and went to attack Hunk’s bedroom door.

“Hey Hunk, you awake yet.” He called pounding on the wood. He heard a groan from the other side.

“Well I am now.” The door opened a crack and a very bedraggled Hunk peered out. “What is it?”

Lance lent against the doorframe.

“Did you use my milk?” He asked sternly.

Hunk frowned.

“No. I don’t think so… maybe.”

“Maybe?” Lance sighed and pulled a hand over his face. “You didn’t think it would have a good idea to tell me before this morning?”

“Well, I’m sorry.” Hunk shuffled nervously. “I didn’t mean to take too much.” He shot a quick glance behind him. Curious at what he was looking at Lance craned his neck to see past Hunk’s bulky frame.

“What? Have you got some girl with you?” He inquired.

“Huh?” Hunk turned back to face him. “Ah no I was just… I’ll pay you back for the milk, okay? Goodnight!”

“Good nigh-? Hey!” But Hunk had already shut the door on Lance.

“You owe me a breakfast!” Lance called through the door before slouching back through to the kitchen.

Looks like he was having mostly dry cornflakes toady.

 

 

Today was not going well at all.

“Crap, crap, crap.” Lance swore as ran back to the flat. He didn’t mean to forget is mechanics assignment. But since it was a group project he would rather be late for his lecture than be hated by a group of uni students.

He rushed inside the house, running past the now “storage” bedroom on the way to his. The papers were on his desk beside his bed. He grabbed them and stuffed them in his bag. He was making his way back when he noticed Hunk’s door was still closed.

_Huh weird_. Thought lance. Hunk should have left have left for uni by now.

“Hunk aren’t you going to be late?” Lance tapped on the door. There was so response but he thought he heard something move on the other side.

“Hunk?” Lance opened the door.

The room was empty. Sunlight shone through the window, falling on the perfectly made bed covers. (Hunk never left the house without making his bed. Matt and Lance couldn’t understand him.) Though his study papers, which were usually stacked neatly on his desk, seemed to have fallen to the floor.

Lance was halfway to picking up the papers when he realised that if he moved them Hunk would probably know he’d been in his room. He turned to go when something caught the corner of his eye. He turned to see a small shadow curled in the middle of Hunk’s bed. He’d mistaken it for a pair of socks before but as he properly looked at it he could see the thing was very much alive. All of his suspicions of Hunk clicked into place.

“Oh.”

 

 

“Well I think he’s adorable.” Katie, Matt’s sister, said as she fawned over the small black kitten sheltered Hunk’s lap. The tiny creature seemed to have a coat three sizes too big and therefore looked like a literal puffball.

It was the afternoon of the day the stray cat had been discovered in Hunk’s room. Lance had confronted him about it as soon as he had come home. Since it was a Friday, Katie had come over on her weekly visit to catch up with Matt, and also get some advanced tutoring.

“Where did you find him?” Katie asked.

“Well first of all, they’re a she.” Hunk said lifting up the kitten for Katie to see. “Second, I found her in a box outside an alleyway on the way back from the university.”

“And you’ve been keeping it in your room for how long?” Lance inquired leaning against the kitchen bench.

“About two to three weeks.” Hunk nestled the furry critter in his arms. Lance raised his eyebrows.

“You know I’m actually impressed you managed to keep it secret for that long.”

“Probably because he knew our land lord doesn’t allow us to keep pets.” Matt spoke up.

“That’s dumb.” Katie frowned. “They don’t even live here. Why should they decide whether you can or can’t have pets?”

“Probably cause pets would cause a mess.” Matt replied. “They’re kind of like younger siblings in that manner.”

“Hey!” She moved to swat him. The kitten curled smaller in Hunk’s arms and Katie tried to wrestle Matt.

“Hey guys you’re scaring her.” He warned them. Katie apologised and sat down.

“So why did you keep her?” Lance asked walking forward to peer as the small form. She blinked at him with amber eyes.

“Well she was just so alone and helpless.” Hunk began. “You should have seen her. All her fur was knotted and matted. And she was so skinny. I couldn’t leave her.”

“No that’s not what I meant.” Lance said. “I mean why didn’t you hand her to the SPCA or something?”

“The SPCA is overflowing with unwanted pets already.” Katie cut in.

“No- I mean yeah it is, but that’s not why… I mean I would have…” Hunk took a breath. “I guess it was… I don’t know, her quiet nature, the long fur, she can be quite feisty too.

 “I guess she just reminded me of Keith.”

Everyone blinked. No one had really spoken about Keith in over a month.  

Keith had been the fourth person living at their flat. He had been a friend of Matt’s and had been a year ahead of Lance and Hunk. Over the course of the semester the four of them had grown to be really good friends. “My family away from my family.” Lance used to say.

But Keith had been killed in an unfortunate accident last winter. He always used to bike to uni. On that morning he had hit a patch of black ice on the road and crashed into an oncoming vehicle. He died in hospital half an hour before Lance could get there. The last thing he had said to him was that his mullet looked stupid as Keith headed out the door.

“Oh.” Was all Lance could manage. Matt had gone equally quiet.

“I’m sorry.” Hunk was trying not to tear up. “It was a stupid, rash decision. I just miss him you know?”

“We all do.” Matt replied. He walked over and gently raised his hand to pet the small kitten. Maybe he was trying to see the resemblance.

“We still aren’t allowed to keep her.” Lance murmured. “Keith Junior or not Keith Junior.”

Hunk seemed to deflate a little. “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

“Wait a minute.” Katie perked up. “Maybe you don’t have to.”

“What?” Matt looked up.

“She can live at our house with me!” Katie leaned forward excitedly. “Then I can bring her over whenever I visit.”

They all thought for a moment.

“You know that doesn’t sound half bad.” Lance mused.

“Well I guess it’s probably the best outcome.” Matt agreed. “I don’t see why mum and dad would say no. They love cats.”

All heads turned to Hunk.

“What do you think Hunk?”

Hunk looked at them, then at the small heap in his arms.

“I guess I just want to make sure she goes to a good home.” He said at last.

Katie almost squealed.

“I promise I’ll look after her.”

“Speaking of her,” Lance began, “What are we going to call her? Keith isn’t exactly a girl’s name is it?”

They all thought for a moment. It was Hunk who spoke at last.

“How about Scorpio?”

“Scorpio?” questioned Matt.

“You know, Keith was a Scorpio.” Hunk explained. “Plus she’s like a little furry scorpion, look at these claws.” The kitten had taken the idle moment to swat lazily at Hunk.

Katie smiled.

“I like it.” Said Lance.

 

And so that was how Scorpio became the unofficial resident cat of the Voltron flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the more I wrote this, the more I fell in love with the idea of these guys living together like this. I'm not much of a fan for the mundane but I really came to enjoy this piece.  
> I also found out how much I appreciated Matt. Cause he isn't seen too much in the show it leaves his character pretty open to interpretation.


	4. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 4: Alternate Universe  
> Prompt: Write a fic where someone has been kidnapped.  
> Universe: Fantasy AU
> 
> Warning: Some gross descriptions of injury.

Matt had gotten used to the pain.

He’d gotten over his fear of the dark. Hunger and become a dull ache. He could withstand the harsh beatings their captors gave them. Whipped until his back was raw and the welts bled for days. The large heavy weights, magically fused around his wrists, caused his palms to curl and fingers turn blue. He had to force himself to stretch them every day for the fear that they would fall off. And now with an infection in his thyroid and his throat had swollen so much it hurt to breath. But the whole ordeal had become nothing more than his usual suffering.

A limb poked him in the side. He ignored it. He was below the hull of a ship, chained to about five hundred other captives as they were being transported. Slave trade. Matt had never really expected himself to find himself in this situation. Then again, he never expected to find a magical portal that took him to another world.

The limb poked him again. Another dull ache in his ribs. He turned slowly to the prisoner chained next to him sitting alert.

There were many slaves aboard the ship. The Galra traders didn’t seem to discriminate who they exploited. Matt’s neighbour, slave code 341, had been put in the same camp with him before they moved them on the ship. She was definitely not from Matt’s world. Her head was shaped like a wolf and her body was covered in brown matted fur. A horrible scar slashed across her grizzled muzzle. She looked like she could have been an impressive figure if she hadn’t been nine months malnourished.

He had saved her life after a fight broke out at one of the camps, since then they had become unspoken friends. She spoke little English and mainly communicated through the grunts and growls of her own language. Her English name, that she had shared with him, was Olia. She had explained that she had been fighting against the Galra when she had been captured.

Now she sat beside him in the hull of the ship, her ears twitching the way they did when she was uneasy.

 _What?_ Matt feebly attempted to sign through the metal bands trapping his arms. Over the last week vocal conversations had become so hard for him that this had become the only way they spoke. Which was rather hard to do in the almost pitch dark interior of the ship.

Olia tilted her head to the right and flicked her ear three times. _Danger_.

Matt stiffened and looked around. Only the broken shadows of the other slaves surrounded them. Perhaps she had heard one of the guards coming to enter the hold?

But suddenly a roar was heard overhead. It passed through the ship resonating with every fibre. Then it was joined by four other roars and the whole ship began thrumming with movement.

 _Sea serpents!_ Matt thought frantically. A new terror entering him. But he didn’t have time to think anymore as the ship suddenly pitched starboard. Matt was thrown to the floor. The side of his jaw connected with something hard. There was whimpering among the cargo hold but no one called out. They had already been living in fear too long.

The ship rolled again throwing everyone to port. Matt herd Olia grunt in what he recognised as a cuss. Sounds of fighting were from above the deck now. Matt recognised the grating of the cannons moving on the wood.

There was a splitting bang as one of the cannons fired. Matt ducked, hiding his head between his elbows. Ears ringing as he tried to calm himself. Was is getting hard to breath? Matt’s swollen throat constricted against his will. He gasped as he tried to suck in breaths.

Faintly he could hear the sounds of their captors above them pushing the cannon back into place. Then there was loud crunch and screams as whatever was attacking the ship broke through the hull. There was a terrible creaking and suddenly a beam of sunlight pierced through the shadows.

Matt glanced up to see several long streaks punctured the wood above him. There was a flash of yellow and the sound of something heavy hitting the water.

Another roar was heard and the ship pitched, this time weighed down by something of the front. Matt grabbed onto a beam along the side of the hull to avoid being thrown forward. There were more screams above and the sound of fighting. He could distinctly hear the sounds of something with very large jaws crunching through its enemies.

And then as suddenly as it began it went silent. The boat levelled out. No one moved. Matt glanced at Olia who was sniffing the air intently. Her eye’s widened but whatever she smelled she didn’t let on.

A single pair of footsteps thudded overhead. The slaves shuffled nervously, the light clanking of chains echoed around the hull. The footsteps stopped at the trapdoor. There was a clank and rusted squeal as the trapdoor was thrown open. The light spilled into the hull illuminating the broken faces.

Matt squinted at he tried to identify who had just entered. It wasn’t one of their captors. Instead what looked like a young teenage boy stood looming over them. His hair was tied back in a bandana and a crossbow hung at his side alongside a pair of sharp looking knives. Despite his small stature there was fiery glint in his eyes.

“Where is Matt Holt?” The voice, though lighter than expected, sailed over the mass. The slaves looked at each other nervously but they didn’t answer. Hardly anyone knew any more than their neighbour’s identification number.

“I said, where is Matt Holt?” The boy scanned the crowd. “Is he here?” Olia instinctively edged in front of Matt blocking him from the intruder’s view.

Tired of waiting for an answer the youth descended into the holding. He stepped over the legs of the slaves as they shied away from him. Undeterred the boy continued.

“Matt Holt. Do you know anyone…? Matt? Please I’m looking for…” He paused as he locked eyes with Matt. For a moment they were questioning. Trying to identify his gaunt swollen face. His eyebrows crinkled in a way he only knew one person could. But that was impossible. That person was…

 _Katie?_ Matt stood. Or rather tried to at least kneel.

“Matt!” The boy, Matt now recognised as his sister, Katie, ran forward, almost tripping on someone as she did. She grabbed him and hugged, despite how much he must have stunk.

Which would have been a nice gesture if his repertory system was working properly. His weakened chest struggled to inhale as she held him. Olia began to growl. Katie turned to face her expecting a fight but Matt nudged her arm. She glanced at him and he shook his head, gesturing to his infected throat.

“Oh. Oh my gosh! You need treatment.” Katie’s eyes widened as the damage. “Hold on I’ll get you out of these chains first.”

She grabbed his bound hands and focused on the metal. After a few seconds the metal began to glow then change. Matt would have gasped if it were physically possible as the metal bindings in his arms turned to wood. Katie then made quick work of cutting them open, freeing his chafed wrists. Then she turned and did the same to Olia’s

“Come on help me” She said to Olia as she helped Matt to his feet. “Allura can help heal him until we can treat him at the castle. Olia nodded and moved to support his other side.

 _Wait_. Matt held up his hands. This was all happening too fast. He swayed slightly as he signed. _How, you, find, me?_

Katie paused for a moment then her lips quirked into a smile.

“Haven’t you heard of the Dragons of Voltron?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way too fun.  
> When I first started writing this, it was going to be much longer. It included pov changes with Pidge and a few more incidents and scenes. Ultimatly I had to cut it down because it would have taken too long to write. However I would like to be able to present the full thing one day.  
> Actually this round of the competition got me seriously contemplating a Fantasy AU. I don't know if I have what it takes to write a full story on it, (plus it basically follows the show plot except with dragons).  
> But hey! If you liked this please let me know in the comments. It'll encourage me to hold on to the idea.


	5. Those Who Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 5: Colaborations  
> There were no prompts this round we just had to create a work about our given character. [Matt Holt]
> 
> Warnings: Well it's a war zone. Read at your own risk.

Matt swung the staff hard slamming it into the enemy Galra’s head. They grunted, stumbling back dropping their weapon. Matt showed no mercy as he kicked the discarded gun to the side and knocked the Galra off their feet. They fell hard and did not get up again.

There was no time to rest though as Matt heard the sound of gunfire from behind. He ducked behind a piece of rubble not a moment too soon as the blasts whistled overhead. He tapped the end of his staff twice against the hard rock and it glowed as it built up charge. When the orange light reached its peak brightness Matt took a breath to still himself before firing a return volley. He lent over the top of the rubble and let lose two blasts of charge from the staff. They would have hit their mark had the Galra soldiers not ducked for cover behind their fortified turrets.

Matt ducked as they returned fire and tapped his staff again to recharge. Another rebel joined him behind the rubble. Matt didn’t recognise them but judging from the large, red, scales they had come from a planet they had liberated less than a movement ago. They glanced at Matt with their fiery red eyes and held up three digits.

On the count of three…

Matt readied his staff as they charged their blaster. They lowered the digits one by one. Fire.

Matt raised himself over the stone protecting them. He fired two blasts. This time targeting the turrets that lined the Galra base. The shots rang true but were absorbed harmlessly by the force fields protecting them. Matt cursed. The rebel beside him fired at the Galra soldiers attempting to make their way to Matt’s position.

They both ducked down again as the enemy returned fire. Matt grunted and pulled out his communicator.

“We have eyes on the base but it’s heavily fortified.” Matt called into the piece. “We need air support.”

The rebel beside him gargled something in another language. A dense metal object thudded next to them. Matt had just enough time thing register the grenade before the rebel grabbed it in a large scaly hand and lobbed it back over the pile of rubble. There was a surprised yell and then a bright flash of light. When Matt glanced back over the wall all that remained of the Galra were charred piles of ash.

Matt turned back to his communicator.

“We need air support. If can get enough cover fire, we can storm their turrets and render them defenceless.”

“Copy that.” He heard their commander reply from the other side. “We will be down there in 5 -”

Their message was cut off as a Galra soldier intruded their cover. They lunged at Matt as he rolled out of the way. He moved to raise his staff but the Galra stepped on it pinning the weapon to the ground. The Galra smirked as they lashed out striking him across the face. Matt gasped as he felt the skin split. His head hit the ground. He was dimly aware of the Galra’s weapon charging up. He feebly tried to sit up but his head felt like it weighed a ton. He saw the purple glow of the gun…

The blast grazed him, singeing his hair. Matt blinked and looked up just in time to see the other rebel wrestle the gun out of the Galra’s hands. The Galra struck them with an armoured fist. Orange blood splatted the ground as the rebel spat out a tooth. They retaliated by throwing the Galra over their makeshift barricade into the enemy fire.

Matt’s communicator was buzzing, or maybe that was just his head. He blinked as he noticed the scarlet hand in front of him. The ally rebel helped him to his feet and he stumbled slightly.

The rebel looked him over then gargled something Matt couldn’t understand. They pointed to their cheek. Realising what they were indicating Matt brought his fingers to his own and they came away wet. It wasn’t the first time Matt had seen blood and the vibrancy of it didn’t surprise him anymore. The wound wasn’t bleeding enough for Matt to be concerned about but it was deep enough to probably scar.

“What about yourself?” Matt asked indicating the tooth gap in the lizard’s mandible. The rebel clicked their jawbone back into place and smiled a razor sharp grin. Whether that meant _I’m good,_ or _I want to devour some Galra_ Matt wasn’t too sure.

A low rumble echoes over the battlefield. Three dark shapes burst from the cloud cover and rocketed over the battlefield. With their battered iron hulls Matt recognised them as rebel ships. The air strike was here.

Matt scrambled to grab his communicator.

“Team beta prepare to advance!” He yelled into the mouthpiece. All he received was static. Matt cursed glancing around the battle field desperate to rally the allies before the assault.

Before he could react the lizard rebel jumped on top of the fallen rubble and let out a brutal howl. Dotted around the chaos similar cries took up the call as other rebels of the same race picked up on the cue. Their rally soon became drowned out by the screams of the fighter ships overhead. The lizard rebel gestured his weapon forward, the signal to advance, as the aircrafts opened fire.

All hell broke loose.

Matt vaulted himself over the rubble and towards the Galra base. The turrets were preoccupied with the oncoming onslaught from the skies. Despite their heavy gunfire the turrets were spill protected from harm by their force fields. Matt kept low to the ground as he and the other rebels raced across the no man’s land. About thirty ticks passed before the Galra noticed their ground assault. Matt ducked as a phaser blast nearly grazed him, the heat of the plasma searing his clothing.

He responded by returning fire with his staff. The orange blast slamming into the Galra barricade. This bought him enough time to slide behind another overhang of rubble. He slammed his staff again to charge it up. The aircraft had passed already and the Galra were now focused on the rebels as they approached from the ground.

Matt’s staff flashed as it signalled it was charged. Matt steeled himself and reached into his gear for a grenade. The device was a small metallic cylinder. He pressed down on the centre of the grenade and the ends popped out. It gave a small beep and lit up as the charge primed.

There was a grunt as the scaly rebel from before crashed beside Matt. They were bleeding heavily from the head. They noticed the grenade in his hand and nodded, charging up their weapon.

Matt turned his focus back on the Galra. He pushed the two ends of the cylinder together. It lit up with a red light. He paused for a moment. One second, two seconds…

He suddenly turned and lobbed the grenade over the Galra barricade. They was a surprised cry before a fiery blast cast scarlet shadows across the no man’s land. Matt and the rebel climbed over the flaming barricade. The Galra soldiers were in chaos as they flailed around covered in a burning tarlike substance. Matt fired and shot two of them down.

He made his way to the turrets. They wear large cannons surrounded by violet energy shields. He prepared another grenade and threw it. The field didn’t register the object as a threat and it passed through. A moment later the turret was up in flames.

 Matt burst through the shield and mowed down a Galra. The scaled rebel fought off another. There was little resistance as the Galra had been caught off guard. Soon Matt and the scaled rebel stood in the wreckage of the enemy turret. The smoke started to disperse as the force field flickered out.

The chaos of the battle was starting to calm as the second turret became overrun. A few Galra were still fighting though. That was their way. Victory or death.

Matt didn’t hear the blast until he felt himself thrown to the ground. He turned to see that the scaled rebel had shoved him out of the path of a lone Galra’s shot. The charred face of the enemy soldier snarled and fired again. The rebel took the hits, grunting as the shots sank into their chest. Coming to his senses Matt rose and lashed out at the Galra knocking the gun from their hands. He finished them off with a discharge from his staff.

He scanned the area looking for other enemies but the vicinity was still. The scaled rebel let out a gargled cry and fell to their side. Matt scrambled over to them to inspect the damage. It wasn’t good. Their chest had been punctured with smoking craters. Their breath was ragged and fast. They tried to say something but Matt couldn’t understand.

“Ju- just hold on.” Matt tried to act calm as he searched himself for medicine supplies. He had none. Why now? They were almost done.

The rebel gurgled louder as they reached weakly for their weapon which had been dropped on the ground.  Hesitantly Matt picked it up and gave it to them. They seemed to relax as they took in into their hands. A short phrase passed through their lips. It took Matt a moment to realise they had spoken English, or maybe that was Matt slowly losing his mind. But he swore the hissed words sounded faintly like,

_Thank you._

They fell limp before Matt. Glassy eyes staring at the sky as if searching for something. Matt wondered if they we religious. He didn’t even know their name.

He stood trying not to let the tears flow. He couldn't let this casualty overcome him yet. He made his way to the entrance of the Galra base.

He had a battle to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo sorry for the hiatus. Recently been super busy and I managed to lose some of my work.  
> But Hey I finally found it again.  
> Here's a link to the art that came with it.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/2aefbb8afa4269084221dd45f9588e99/tumblr_pbfkei0WI21x8utoeo1_1280.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 6: Collaborations

# WHAT FAMILY IS FOR

 

 

 

 

“Hey Pidge.” Matt chuckled as he sat down next to Katie on the bus. “I got a joke for you.”

“A neutron walks into a bar and goes to order a drink. He orders seven shots of whisky and a pint of beer. When the neutron asks how much he has to pay the bartender replies with.

“For you, not charge.” He smiles as he waits to Katie to react.

His sister said nothing and instead stared out the window at the masses of students walking past.

“Oh come on.” Matt pouted. “I spent all of calculus coming up with that one.” He nudged Katie, jolting her out of her train of thought. She frowned at him.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Katie returned her gaze to the window.

“No, really.” Matt looked concerned. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Matt!” Katie snapped and jammed her headphones over her head. Turning the music up loud enough for Matt to hear it over the crowd of students around them. Matt often wondered why she kept such retro technology with her but he just figured that that was just Katie’s thing.

Matt didn’t bother her after that.

The bus left, pulling out from the rustic school and along the well-worn road. The vast countryside phased past them as the wobbly vehicle pulled them on their way. Whilst Katie was listening to her music he pulled out his laptop and worked on his study.

He was working on satellite simulations and how gravity anomalies could potentially affect them. He glanced at a list of failed simulations before sighing and pulling up the programing. Ten minutes into the endeavour he noticed Katie watching him work from the reflection of his screen.

“Did you want to take a look?” He asked her. Katie blinked in surprise at being called out.

“I…” She started. Her eyes flicked around the bus then down again. “No, I don’t— maybe later. Okay?” She went back to looking out the window.

Matt frowned and scanned the bus. He didn’t notice anyone except for the usual rowdy groups. A couple of them made a face as they glanced in his direction, but Matt was used to that.

 He looked at his sister and sighed, deciding to ask more about it later.

 Matt sat in his room, the software still open on his laptop. It had been forgotten in favor of thinking what could’ve possibly upset his sister?

 A bad grade, perhaps? Never. Katie would never let herself get lower than a 95%. Matt contemplated Katie’s monthly body cycle, but quickly crossed out the idea. If anything, Katie was only hungrier during that time.

 Well, like any good scientist lacking the answer to something, Matt was going to ask questions and find out answers.

 He snatched up his notebook from his desk and jotted down a note to leave for their parents. He slipped the note into his pocket and walked down the hall to Katie’s room.

 Matt peeked into Katie’s room. She was at her desk, head in her hands.

 “Hey, Pidge,” Matt greeted softly.

 “What do you want, Matt?” Katie groaned, moving her hands away from her face and letting her head flop into the crook of her elbows.

 “Now is later,” Matt replied, referencing to their earlier conversation.

 “Matt, by later I meant like, maybe never?”

 Matt raised an eyebrow and sighed. “What happened, Katie?”

 “Nothing!” Katie exclaimed. “Nothing happened, Matt. I’m just being a baby about nothing.”

 Matt frowned. His sister was upset over something, and it hurt Matt that he didn’t know what happened. He wanted to help. It was his duty as a big brother to help. Matt watched Katie shift around, each time letting out a small upset groan.

 Matt had to fix this, and he knew just how to. “Hey, Pidge, do you want to go to the ice cream parlor?”

 This scientist had formed a hypothesis, and unlike other scientists, Matt was hoping to disprove it.

The Ice cream parlour was a small blue building with white trim lining its frame. Matt had been taken there since he was three and he felt like he knew the cracks in the flaking paint more than anyone. It may not have had many flavours at any one time but they were all homemade. It was run by a small Italian family who had lived there since before he was born. The place wasn’t bold or grand but it didn’t need to be. In fact, Matt preferred the quiet aura the place gave off. It was somewhere where you could catch your breath.

A bell chimed as they stepped through the door. They were greeted by one of the sisters, Angela, dressed in a striped blue apron. Matt tried not to fumble over his words as they ordered.

Katie, true to her gremlin self, did not hesitate to skimp out just because Matt was paying. He stifled a groan as she ordered a large sundae with extra toppings.

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

Katie shrugged feigning nonchalance.

“If it ain’t got rainbow sprinkles it’s no sundae of mine.”

Matt sighed as Angela finished adding the chipped peanuts. She placed the monster on the counter and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to give his order.

“Make it two.”

“So why did you bring me here?” Katie mumbled between mouthfuls of the best salted caramel in the world.

“You seemed like you needed a pick-me-up.” Matt replied. “You haven’t been yourself lately.”

“Who says I’m not myself?” Katie argued.

“Pidge, you would always bug me about my science projects until I literally had to throw you out of my room,” Matt said sternly. “Does it really not interest you anymore?”

Katie sighed and stared at the people passing across the street.

“It’s not that…” She began. “It’s just, people don’t like nerds, like me.” She frowned into her sundae.

Matt blinked. So this was what was bothering her.

“What are you on about? I’m a nerd and you know I’m the coolest person on this planet.” He flashed a cheesy smile.

Katie gave him a sceptical look.

“You, are a dork,” She curtly replied. “You only have, like, two friends and one of them is me.”

“Ouch, that hurt.”

They ate in silence for a moment. Chowing down on creamy goodness.

“You know, I was bullied,” Matt finally spoke up. Katie flicked her eyes in his direction. Her brow furrowed slightly.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Matt took a breath. “It was a rough time. Lots of tears.”

“How did I not know about this?” Katie asked.

“I never told anyone.” Matt stirred his melting sundae.

“Do you still get bullied?” Katie took another scoop.

“Mmm…” Matt thought, “No. But I had help.” He looked her in the eye.

“Katie, you know you can talk to me, right? I’ll always be here for you.”

Katie paused before giving him a tired smile.

“Yeah, I know.”

 The sun was setting when Matt and Katie got home. Matt went to his room and grabbed his laptop, anxious to get back to Katie before she locked herself up in her room.

 Matt ran down the hall and stumbled into Katie’s room, hastily grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of her room.  

 “Matt!” Katie exclaimed. “What are you doing?”

 Matt ignored her. “Mom! Dad! We’re going to the roof!”

 Matt lead Katie up to the guest bedroom, where he quickly opened the window and motioned for Katie to climb out.

“But…” She hesitated, “It’s not safe?”

“Since when did you listen to others rules?”

She glared at him but followed him onto the roof.

“So what are we doing up here?” She inquired as they settled themselves beneath the stars.

“Well,” Matt pulled out his laptop. “I wanted to show you the work I’m doing to apply to the Garrison.”

“The Garrison?” Katie perked up, “I thought that was really hard to get into.”

Matt smirked.

“Maybe for a normal person but not for a supreme nerd like me.”

“You say that like it’s a good thing.” Katie teased but she was smiling.

Matt pulled up the simulations he was working on before. Katie leaned in scanning over the programing as he worked.

“So what does this mean?” She asked pointed at line of it.

“Well..”

And so he explained. He answered any questions Katie came up with as he brushed over the basics of AI programing. She was a keen learner. He hadn’t seen her smile so naturally in forever.

Eventually they just sat back and stared at the milky way.

“So you really think you can get into the garrison?” Katie asked.

“Well I can only try.” Matt replied.

Katie looked at him for a moment then out across the city suburbs.

“Do you think I could get in?”

Matt thought for a moment.

“You know what? He stared. Katie glanced back at him.

“Knowing my little sister-”

“I’m not that little.”

“If she worked hard enough she could do the damn impossible.”

Katie thought on that then smiled.

“Yeah.” She grinned “That seems like something I would do.”

 

 

P.S.

 

Collaboration with [@spooky_mars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_mars/profile) make sure you check out their works as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun one to do. I love these siblings, they're so great to write together. Working with Mars was awesome as well, make sure you check out their work.


End file.
